It's Only a Paper Moon
by Wavebreeze
Summary: Zelink. AU. Zelda's life has not been going according to plan ever since she graduated high school, and it has never been a problem until she reunites with her old crush, Link. How can this music teacher change her life forever?  Oneshot.


Author's Note

**EDIT: I had already uploaded this before but it was all complex and messed up because of FF's problem so now I'm reuploading it for various reasons. Sorry to spam you with this story. XD**

This is a songficish of _It's Only a Paper Moon_, which is an old song that has many versions. I say "ish" because the meaning behind this song is not concrete, so the one shot written off of it is my interpretation of the lyrics. Also, this song was featured in a movie but I have never seen the movie before in my life, so please don't get super angry with me if something I write contradicts the movie. This is inspired by the song, not the movie.

Warning! This fic is very dramatic, which is kind of odd for me, but it is also very personal. Everything in this story is based off of my own life and the lives of the people close to me. I felt good writing about something that I could relate so easily to and it just felt…right. I'm proud of this one shot, even though it is in a bit of a different style, and it was good practice to get back into the swing of things after my long writing break.

Also, I would have had this up two days ago but FF was being a jerk to me and wouldn't let me even enter the New Story page... Well, at least I got it up eventually.

I will shut up now and I hope you enjoy it!

~~Wave~~

"_Say, it's only a paper moon  
><em>_Sailing over a cardboard sea,  
><em>_But it wouldn't be make-believe,  
><em>_If you believed in me."_

_It's Only a Paper Moon_ written by Harold Arlen, E.Y. Harburg, and Billy Rose.

Story written by Wavebreeze

* * *

><p><strong>It's Only a Paper Moon<strong>

* * *

><p>This is not a love story. This is not a like a Hollywood movie where it portrays the false beauty of a ruptured relationship. Instead, this story shows the sacrifices and pain that results from the efforts of a woman who endeavors to be with the man who can glue her paper moon back together.<p>

Naturally, the story starts from when they first met. Link was a sophomore and Zelda was a freshman. The only time they ever saw each other was for a few months at the beginning of the year. Although new to high school, Zelda had an exceptional voice that was perfect for the song _It's Only a Paper Moon,_ which the jazz band was planning to perform in the winter concert. She had requested it herself and the band director, who found almost anything fantastic, agreed instantly.

As a freshman the jazz band intimidated her because it was composed of only the best musicians in the school, many of who were juniors and seniors with the occasional sophomore. Link was one of these sophomores and he was the pianist of the group. She only sang for one song and, during the rest of rehearsal, she sat by Link at his piano. They only spoke in whispers whenever the band director got off topic from music, which was quite often due to his spacey personality, but not enough to form a deep friendship that they both secretly desired. Link was shy and usually only communicated through smiles and Zelda, flustered and nervous around the skilled group, found herself leading the conversation in which she would abruptly stop after she realized how much she was talking.

When jazz band was finished for the day they would go outside together and wait to be picked up by their parents. During the one minute walk from the band room to the parking lot was the only true conversation they shared for the day.

Usually it wasn't much and consisted of Zelda rambling, but one day a strangely philosophical conversation occurred.

"Why did you want to sing, "It's Only a Paper Moon?" Link asked with a curious gleam in his cobalt eyes as he held the band room door open for her.

Zelda merely shrugged and grinned like she usually did around him. There was something about him that enchanted her and made her thoughts either jumble together and die or spill out uncontrollably. His skills at the piano were unmatched; his fingers danced across the keys effortlessly and he could instantly tell whenever somebody was sharp or flat. If anything he was the one who intimidated her the most. She felt inferior when she listened to him play and only took comfort in the sweet, encouraging smiles he sent her whenever she sang.

It also didn't help that he was gorgeous in her eyes. At sixteen his body had filled out nicely, though he was a bit on the thinner side. He had a sharp nose and jaw, and he had a blue gaze that could go from calculating to comforting in a second. His unruly golden hair swayed with each step his long legs took.

With almost no self-control, Zelda confessed instantly, "Well, it's a beautiful song for starters, but I can also connect with it. To me it's about a woman chasing her dreams and the world telling her that they can never be achieved. Though she doesn't stop trying because she knows that as long as her lover is by her side then she'll be able to accomplish her goals."

It wasn't until after she had finished speaking in her rapid tone that her face reddened with how idiotic she sounded. Link only seemed intrigued by her explanation though and asked earnestly, "So what's your dream?"

She blinked in surprise and replied stupidly, "Huh?"

"You said that you could connect with the song, so what is your dream?" he clarified patiently.

At this she absentmindedly began fiddling with her long, straight blonde hair. Cheeks tinted red and eyes gazing at her feet, she admitted sheepishly, "I want to be an artist."

An unexpected pause followed while they strolled down the stairs and squeezed past two large football players heading the opposite way. Once they descended the last step, Link finally spoke with his encouraging smile, "You'll be great."

Still toying with her hair, Zelda sighed and studied each gold strand as she replied in a dejected tone, "Nobody thinks that anybody can actually be an artist for a living though. It's just a hobby for them."

"So?" Link retorted as he held the door open for her once again, something he did everyday, and she walked out into the cold February air. They came to a halt by the edge of the street and began looking at the vast field of cars for their respective ones. With his hands in his jacket's pockets, he turned his steady gaze on to her and said, "I want to be a musician but nobody respects that profession unless you're Justin Bieber or some other pop idol. Even though, that won't stop me from pursuing it."

Zelda hugged herself as a cold wind blew and she replied confidently with a gracious smile, "You don't need to worry about that. You are already the best musician I know."

Link openly grinned at her and the sunlight made his gorgeous blue eyes glint. As always, there time together was cut short when a small, rusty car pulled up to them. Zelda felt her heart drop as she watched him walk towards the car and she became jealous that his ride was actually there on time. He hesitated, however, before entering the car. With his hand resting on the handle, he looked over his shoulder and said in his calm, smooth voice, "Don't let anybody rip your paper moon, okay?"

The words left her dumfounded and were still swimming in her mind as she watched him drive away. Four years passed and she still remembered his words and she continued to wish that she had made some kind of move past friendship. They went there separate ways, though, and soon the memory was forgotten. Life has grown hectic for Zelda since then and now she rarely has time to even reminisce. At the age of thirty she spends her days caring for her seven-year-old daughter, diligently working at her desk job, and struggling to please her fastidious husband.

The typical day starts with her saying goodbye to her husband as he goes on yet another weeklong business trip and leaves her with all the housework to do. Then again, it makes little difference if he was home or not since he'll always be too busy to do the dishes. She will then see her daughter off to school and immediately go to work afterwards. At three she picks her child up and drives her around for the rest of the day, somehow cooking dinner in the process. At night she falls asleep to an empty bed with a mind so exhausted that she doesn't even realize she signed her daughter up for piano lessons with a man she used to have a high school crush on.

Even now, as she speeds down the tree-lined street, she doesn't realize the connection between the boy back then and the name "Link Oakwood."

"Honey," Zelda calls sweetly to her daughter who sits in the backseat of her minivan. "What's the address again?"

"54 Green De…um…?" the little girl responds as she stares at the piece of paper, as if her powerful glare will allow her to comprehend the word.

"Sound it out, darling," Zelda urges kindly.

"De…ku…" the child responds slowly and thoughtfully, still staring at the unfamiliar address.

"54 Green Deku Road," Zelda summarizes to herself while scanning the mailboxes for numbers. After a few minutes of driving down the winding road, she finds herself pulling into a chipping gravel driveway. A small, wooden brown house stands before her and it is surrounded by a dense forest and overgrown grass. She can see light through the open windows and she hears the sound of a clarinet floating through it. It is tiny but to her liking. No rapists here.

They exit the car together and make their way to the front door with her daughter skipping ahead joyfully. No thought of the boy in her high school life comes back to her as they wait patiently. Even when the door opens and a tall, blond man stands in the threshold she doesn't think of him. It is a phenomenon that she doesn't recognize his beautiful cobalt eyes and flowing golden hair, but she does know that they have met before.

"Zelda? Zelda Harkarian?" He gasps as soon as he lays eyes on her and she blinks in shock and embarrassment. He only sees her for a second and knows who she is instantly while she can't even place a name with his handsome face.

"Yeah, it's great to see you again!" She replies cheerfully, pretending to know exactly who he is and enthusiastically shakes his hand.

"Link Oakwood, from jazz band," he grins and easily sees right through her. Her face instantly lights up in shock and joy as she covers her agape mouth with her hand and stares at him in awe.

"Link! Wow, it's been so long!" She exclaims with genuine excitement. Her heart feels light as she remembers all their times together at the piano and she blushes just a bit when she remembers the crush she had on him.

"Yes, how have you been?" He responds in his cheerful yet soft tone. She grins. It's good to know some things never change.

"I've been well and a lot has changed since then," she admits as her fingers absentmindedly play with her golden hair. "I'm working at a bank now, and I take care of my daughter here whenever my husband is gone…well, even when he isn't gone I'm taking care of her."

Link had recognized her name the moment she signed her daughter up for piano lessons and, because of this, he was expecting her to be married. It doesn't make her mention of it any less painful though.

He keeps a calm exterior even though almost everything about her life is different from what he thought it would be like. Her tight skirt and white blouse is flattering but, from his recollection of her, not who she really is. She used to wear flowing, colorful clothes – the style of an artist – though now she is dressed for a desk job…at a bank no less. Didn't she detest math?

"So what have you been up to?" She asks while ignoring her daughter, who is tugging at her skirt with boredom and impatience evident on her pouting face.

"Oh, just teaching music," he casually answers while gesturing toward an adjoining room. Zelda leans forward and peers into the cluttered area with curiosity. It's a small room with walls covered in posters of famous jazz and rock musicians. There is a massive ebony piano in the corner and wooden chairs line the wall. A desk covered in stacks of paper takes up most of the space while the rest of the floor is filled with various sized instrument cases. The green rug is barely visible with all of the music strewn across the floor. She would have a fit if this was her house, but this is the Link she remembers. Back then his band folder was practically torn in half and was vomiting sheet music left and right, and it looks like things haven't changed much.

Link's face grows red as he apologizes for the mess. They exchange a few more polite words before Zelda leaves the house and promises to return to pick her daughter up in forty-five minutes.

She then drives back to her neat home with her mind occupied on Link. She remembers her flirtatious ways when they were in high school and her face reddens with the thought. Over the years she had forgotten about him but now there is a desire in her that wishes to befriend the man. Something about him makes her long to be near him.

Zelda enters her house only to bump into a large man with a dissatisfied expression. As always he is dressed in a suit and his black, curly hair droops into his pale face.

"Oh, you're home already?" Zelda remarks with curiosity while giving her husband a mere hug before continuing into the kitchen.

"The last meeting was canceled so I caught a flight home," he explains simply in a gruff voice as he watches her slender figure rapidly begin preparing dinner. "When is dinner? I'm starving."

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting you until later," she replies simply.

"Will it be soon?" he grumbles impatiently and Zelda holds back a sigh.

"No, but you can have some wine if you want. How was your trip?"

"Fine," he answers indifferently as he begins walking towards his office. "Can you bring some to me, please? I have work to do."

Zelda nods while her previous contentment begins to crumble. Back to life as usual.

But wait. Maybe they could change things up a bit for once?

Abandoning the kitchen, she follows her husband into his office and leans against the doorframe. With a sweet smile, she asks as he sits down in his regal desk chair, "When do you have a night off?"

"Not till next Tuesday," he answers in a bored tone and opens his laptop.

"Maybe we could go out for dinner then? Just the two of us?" She offers the idea eagerly and struggles to keep a joyful expression with each of his loud yawns.

"I'm too tired to go on a date," he mumbles but types on the computer with rapid fingers. "Maybe another time."

Zelda nods mutely and leaves the office with slow, almost listless steps. She isn't surprised at his rejection but it doesn't stop her heart from tearing just a tiny bit. The only bit of joy she gets out of the rest of the night is seeing Link again and hearing about how nice and good a teacher he is from her daughter. In the end, she decides that she will definitely befriend him.

* * *

><p>Months pass and Zelda and her daughter visit Link on a weekly basis. The adults take five minutes of class time simply chatting and Link always makes up for it by teaching for an extra ten minutes. Their time together makes Zelda smile like she used to and with each day in his presence she has a longing to do something she hasn't done in forever. For the first time in years she wants to paint. The idea seems tactless to her, though, and she has not gotten around to it. Besides, her husband wouldn't approve of such a waste of time.<p>

At one point, right before Zelda leaves Link's home with her daughter, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns around to find the blond man with a colorful brochure in his hand and, with his award worthy smile, he hands her the pamphlet.

"You might not be able to make a career off of it but it is never too late to try," he tells her as she reads the title, _Spring Art Classes at the Kokiri Town Art Center_.

Like a child she feels her knees grow weak and her heart become heavy with appreciation. Nobody has encouraged her to pursue art except for him and it makes her want to throw her arms around him when he continues to show his unwavering support after all these years.

She holds her composure though and just sends him a goofy grin, the kind she had when she was younger. Resisting the strong urge to hug him, she merely replies, "Thank you" and rushes to her car.

Later that day Zelda is at the kitchen working furiously to have dinner ready before her husband returns from his trip. She is successful and they all gather around to eat dinner, but not before he notices something on the table.

Picking up the brochure, his dark eyes scan the item before carelessly tossing it into the trash. When he notices her shocked and pained expression, he just shrugs it off and tells her simply, "We can't waste money on that stuff."

_That stuff_. It echoes in her head and she plans to pull it out of the trash later, but then he tosses his half-filled soda in there and it pours across the pamphlet like a tsunami destroying a village. With a deep breath, she suppresses her hurt and sits at the dinner table.

Conversation is scarce but the little girl brings up an important issue halfway through their meal. Turning to her father, she asks excitedly, "Will you be coming to my recital, Daddy?"

"Recital? Are you in a choir?" He asks with a puzzled expression in his dark eyes.

"No, Daddy, I'm playing the piano," she corrects in a slightly dejected tone but he doesn't notice it.

"When is it?" he inquires to his wife as he stuffs his mouth with mashed potatoes.

"The thirteenth. I told you about it around a month ago," she replies with forced civility. First the brochure and now he forgets that his daughter has been learning the piano for the past few months. Frankly, she is losing her patience.

"I have to go to work that day," he answers while pilling another helping of mashed potatoes on to his plate.

"But you won't be out of town, right?" The little girl clarifies and her large blue eyes stare at him imploringly. "You can come for just a little bit."

"I'm sorry, but my work is during your recital and work is just a bit more important than piano, sweetie," he explains in a softer tone but it doesn't stop the little girl from sinking into her chair. Holding back a sigh, he tells her, "You'll understand one day. You probably won't be a musician so it is really just pointless taking lessons anyways."

Zelda instantly flashes her furious gaze to him and they lock eyes. Bewildered, he whispers, "What?"

"Don't say that!" She hisses as her face grows hot with frustration.

"Well, it's true," he retorts.

"But Link is a musician for a living," their daughter adds sweetly but her father is only more confused.

"Who is Link?"

"Her music teacher. Come to the recital, I'm sure you'll like it," she insists while endeavoring to have a polite tone.

"Look, I'm not going. End of discussion."

And with a clatter of his plate, he stands up from the table and retreats to his office with only the thud of his closing door as his goodbye.

* * *

><p>The recital is breathtaking to Zelda, but not because the performances are beautiful. Yes, they are well done and it is impressive that such young students can even stand in front of a crowd and play decently, but there is more to it than their notes.<p>

Her daughter doesn't even perform until halfway through the concert but from the beginning she has been mesmerized. The second Link walked out in front of the crowd with his small, encouraging smile, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. He introduces each student with a soft yet powerful voice and she is positive that whenever he scans the crowd he is looking for her. In all honesty it is a stupid and silly conjecture but it feels right. For the first time in a while she actually has a gut instinct about something, and it's satisfying to have so much faith in such a baseless idea.

Link then performs duets with a few of his students and, once again, his musical abilities mesmerize her. She finds herself arching her neck just to peer past the people in front of her in order to see his long, steady fingers jump from key to key as his face is as peaceful as ever.

When her daughter sits down on that piano next to him she finds herself holding her breath. It will be the little girl's first performance but Zelda finds comfort that, as long as Link is there, everything will be fine.

The song is simple but that is to be expected with a beginner. The true magic of the performance happens before it even starts though. Her daughter is nervous and Zelda can see her hands shaking as she tugs at her curly blonde hair. Link then takes her daughter's hand and sends the girl one of his beautiful smiles. It is the same kind of smile that he gave Zelda the first day she joined the jazz band and it has the same effect like it always had. Her daughter instantly regains her composure while Zelda's heart melts as she gazes at his gorgeous smile and she longs to be up there beside him.

When the concert is over and Zelda has given all her love and praise to her daughter, the little girl gets in a car with her close friend and heads out to a sleepover. Zelda is about to enter her car when she notices a certain blond hair man gradually storing pieces of a drum set into the trunk of his car.

The rain comes down at a steady pace but, despite her dislike for getting wet, she briskly walks across the parking lot towards him. She can feel her long hair begin to cling to her body but she likes the feel of it. It's been a while since she has bothered to stand in the rain for longer than necessary.

Their conversation is brief. Apparently a few irresponsible students forgot to bring their instruments home and now Link cannot fit them all in his car. Without a thought of her busy schedule Zelda offers to take a few to his house in her own car and, after some polite protesting from Link, he finally agrees.

Time flies by and Zelda can't even remember how they ended up this way. She presumes that it had taken only about ten minutes to place all of the instruments in Link's messy music room, yet how has she been here for over an hour? Somehow the two ended up sitting side by side on his piano with a bottle of red wine and an undying conversation.

At first it was merely a polite discussion but then it grew more lighthearted and they teased each other on old habits and memories that are only returning now.

"How in the world did you manage to convince Marth that rubbing crayons on his mouth piece would help him hit the high notes?" Zelda questions as she struggles to speak properly through her laughter when she remembers the prank Link had pulled on the loud mouth trumpet player back then. "More importantly," she goes on. "How did you even think of such a crazy idea?"

Link shrugs and sends her a goofy grin as his long fingers lazily jump from key to key on the piano. "In all honesty, he isn't the brightest person in the world. As for the origin of my idea…I have absolutely no clue," he admits with a chuckle. Both of their faces are tinted red and their bottle is half empty even though Zelda has been trying to drink as slowly as possible. The longer it takes to finish her drink then the longer she gets to stay in his presence and, at this rate, she would love to be with him all night.

Her mind thinks nothing of her husband, who is out on business once again, and all she can think of is how peaceful the sound of the pouring rain is. She used to never like the noise but being with Link makes it seem so much better, like nothing can ever touch her while she is in the safety of his presence.

He, however, has not forgotten about her husband. He is a little flushed from the alcohol but he can easily remember how she used to be when she was younger.

Staring at his fingers intently as they slowly travel across the piano keys and release beautiful chords, Link suddenly asks in a grave tone, "What happened, Zelda?"

"Hm?" She mumbles while taking a tiny sip of her wine and looking at him skeptically.

The music abruptly stops as Link turns his deep cobalt eyes to her. In almost a whisper, he clarifies in a wistful tone, "You said you wanted to be an artist yet you are the complete opposite of that. What happened?"

The question doesn't surprise Zelda like she thought it would but she is still unable to respond right away. She is now the one to lazily press down on each key, releasing pure sounding notes, as she searches for the right words. After a few seconds, she simply says in a monotone voice, "Life gets in the way. You have to adjust."

"So you've lost all hope of becoming an artist?" He clarifies in a pained voice, like an innocent child learning that his parents are being divorced. It is as if hearing of this disillusionment is a sin against nature to him, and Zelda feels a pang of guilt when she hears it in his voice.

"Well, it's too late now," she admits and refuses to meet his gaze and she plays a single note on the piano. They simply sit there listening to the sound stay strong from almost half a minute before it begins to diminish slowly until it completely dies.

"It's funny," Link remarks in a thoughtful tone. "A note's life is like our own. It has so much energy and power in the beginning – and that can last for a while depending on how much stamina the player has – but it eventually drifts off into nothing.

"Some notes, however…" he continues with a sudden gleam sparking in his eyes. Zelda watches his every move with awe as he presses three long fingers on various keys and the piano emits a beautiful chord that is full and powerful. This one, however, does not die like the other one. Turning to her with his soft smile that makes her heart flutter in her chest, he repeats, "Some notes don't die. All they need is a little help."

She then notices that his foot is holding down one of the pedals, which sustains the notes whenever it is pushed down. He lifts his foot off of the pedal and the music comes to an abrupt halt.

She opens her mouth to tease him on how corny he sounds but finds that no words will come out. Something tugs at her heart and she takes a deep breath, inhaling the musty smell of his home and she briefly listens to the constant din of the rain.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she responds with an equally corny reply that astounds even her. Pressing down a key, she listens to its short life once again and argues, "But once a note dies you can't bring it back to life." Her point is proven when silence falls upon the room again and they wait for a few moments. The note doesn't regain its voice.

But Link only grins at her and places his hand on top of hers. She finds herself enchanted by his movements once again as he lifts her finger off the key. "Sure you can," he tells her in his soft and content tone. Guiding her finger, he presses it down on the key she just played and adds, "All you have to do is start over."

Zelda can feel the blood rushing through her head and her heart thumps loudly in her ears. The note doesn't seem to ever want to end and Zelda would love to simply hear him speak more of such philosophical manners, yet he doesn't seem to have the same wishes. Suddenly, he jumps up from the bench and rushes to a shelf of cluttered sheet music on the opposite wall of the room.

She listens to him rummaging through his disorganized mess for a solid two minutes until he rushes back with a piece of sheet music in his hand. He places it before her on the piano and plops down beside her with his fingers already on the starting note of the piece. He gazes at her expectantly with the slightest hint of a smile even though he's struggling to remain serious.

Curious, she averts her gaze and reads the title of the piece, only to find fond memories rush back to her once again.

With a delicate chuckle, she sends him an amused smile and says simply, "_It's Only a Paper Moon_. Well played, Mr. Oakwood."

"What?" He asks though she easily sees through his feigned clueless expression.

"I get it," she begins to explain in a teasing tone. "I need to follow my dreams, yada, yada."

"No," he interrupts in such a serious tone that she would have been fooled if there had not been a playful light in his eyes. "I just want to hear you sing again. You were so good at singing."

"Well, thank you, but no thank you," she instantly rejects the offer politely.

"Come on, Zelda, it's only one song," he insists.

"Yes, but I haven't sung in forever. I'm probably wretched."

"Just sing, Zelda. Do it for old times shake. Do it for me."

His last part catches her off guard and she finds herself wavering. Even though she hasn't officially agreed yet, Link begins playing the first measure of the piano part. The tune is bouncy and cheerful with a touch of jazz swing. The familiar dancing feel makes her grin and she giggles like a teenager as Link simply laughs with her.

"Come on," he gently urges as they begin to approach the beginning of her vocals. "Sing for me."

No woman, she thinks, could ever deny a man as good as him. So, with a bit of a tentative voice, she begins to sing shakily, "_I never feel a thing is real when I'm away from you. Out of your embrace…the world's a temporary parking place_."

She's nervous and her voice doesn't seem to sound as good as it once did, but Link grins nevertheless and she finds herself continuing with a powerful voice. No thoughts of embarrassment cross her mind as she sings, only freedom.

"_A bubble for a minute…mm, mm, mm…You smile, the bubble has a rainbow in it_," she continues, swaying to the beat and laughing again at the pure bliss of it all.

Link's fingers fly across the piano elegantly and he isn't even looking his hands or the page. His steady cobalt gaze is directed at her as she breathes in deep and sings the chorus with her old beautiful voice showing more and more with each word.

"_Say it's only a paper moon…sailing over a cardboard sea. But it wouldn't be make-believe if you believed in me…_"

Without warning Link ceases his playing and Zelda's smile fades. Concern floods her light blue eyes as she gazes at him and he looks right back at her. There is a yearning in his stare, one that searches her as if comparing this woman to the girl he knew back then. In her moment of singing he could only marvel at her beauty and poise. A lot has changed since then but deep down she is the same as she has always been.

Zelda doesn't even register what is happening as his face leans towards her. She is still entranced by the song so that her mind is blank up until Link's nose gently brushes against her own.

She feels her heart rise in her throat and her body freezes. The back of her mind – perhaps the rational side, or perhaps the terrified side – tells her to pull away, yet she finds herself not wanting to.

Link pauses with his nose still gently touching hers. He waits for her to slap him or shove him, but she doesn't move.

He knows she is married, but he also knows her husband is gone half of the time. Even though, he has to make sure she won't lash out at him if he continues further.

His hand glides away from the piano and strokes her jaw with his thumb. Zelda hadn't even known she had been holding her breath until she finds herself gasping when he touches her with such tenderness that she hasn't felt in a long time. She finds herself leaning into him, her hands resting on his chest, while he simultaneously presses his lips against hers.

His kiss melts her last bit of restrain and she eagerly returns it with more passion than she thought she had. She hasn't ever wanted somebody this badly before, even when her relationship with her husband had been at its best. To her this level of desire is completely new, and it crushes all thoughts of the consequences like some kind of mind numbing drug.

The part of her brain that is screaming at her in a futile attempt to remind her of her failing marriage is as dead as her husband's interest in art. The only thing on her mind as Link leads her away from the piano and to the bedroom is how she should have done this a long time ago.

* * *

><p>Zelda sleepily mumbles incoherent words as Link gives her tiny kisses on her neck. She pulls the covers closer to her chin and snuggles into him as his gentle hands run up and down her side.<p>

"It's quiet," he breathes into her ear. The room is silent aside from the sound of rain thudding against the window and his gentle breathing. The night is pitch black and bathes the couple in dark shadows.

"That's a good thing," she murmurs with a pleasant smile on her face. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't want to sleep," he responds while kissing her nose and skimming her jaw line with his finger. His tender touch makes her body shudder and her heart flutter

"You have too much energy," she chuckles lightly before releasing a content sigh and sinking down into the pillow.

"And you're too exhausted. It's like you don't do this often," he jibes before kissing her neck again with the softness of a flower petal.

"And you do?" She retorts and he only grins more.

"I think anybody does it more than you and your husband," he admits more seriously. He brings his head back but neither can see each other well with the night casting black shadows across their bodies. All Zelda can do to know this is not a dream is to listen and feel with her fingers.

"Don't mention him," she mumbles and closes her eyes as she rests her head against his chest. He doesn't say anymore and just rhythmically runs his fingers through her long, golden, and somewhat tangled hair.

She tries to fall asleep but even Link's steady breathing and gentle touches won't lull her to sleep. In fact, they only keep her more alert; each skim of his fingers against her skin sends a delightful shiver through her body.

After what feels like forever, he whispers through the dark, "You're beautiful."

She doesn't want to respond. Her mind is on the verge of sleep but she somehow manages to reply in a barely audible voice, "You're corny."

He chuckles lightly and kisses her forehead before he breathes out, "Goodnight, Zelda."

She's already asleep.

* * *

><p>There are times in the following months where Zelda loathes herself for being such a horrible wife, but for the majority of the day she just thinks of Link. She only feels guilty whenever she sees her husband, but that isn't too often. The only reason she sometimes cries herself to sleep is how torn she feels. One side of her tells her to be reasonable and understand that she is married and has a child and having an affair will only make her life worse. Yet the other side encourages her because Link makes her happy. She is perkier at work and never complains when her husband shuts himself in his office. Frankly, that is good for Zelda but perhaps she should be worried that he has become the least of her concern.<p>

Zelda usually visits Link on Fridays or Saturdays, depending if her daughter is going to a sleepover at her friend's house that day, but sometimes she will stop by in the middle of the day. Their meetings always go the same way, though, no matter what time it is. They first talk about their current lives while avoiding all mentions of her husband, and then she will find herself simply laughing, and soon they are back in his room with little to no thoughts of the consequences.

To Zelda it seems that nobody ever expects her secret relationship until now, two months later, when her husband comes home from yet another business trip.

She has just entered the house only minutes before he does and she is surprised to see him home two days sooner than planned. When he walks in all she can think of is how grateful she is that she had rejected Link's plea for her to stay with him just a little bit longer.

And as she greets him politely and puts a pot of boiling water on the stove, all she can think of is Link. His blond hair and his deep, understanding blue eyes. The way his fingers swiftly dance across the piano keys and how his body moves…

She is so swamped up in her thoughts of him that she doesn't even notice that her husband is right behind her rather than hiding in his office once again.

"Where have you been?" He asks in a gruff voice.

"Just running late from work," she replies easily without turning around to face him.

"You don't have work today," he retorts and a shard of fear strikes Zelda's heart as her breath hitches in her throat for a moment. Since when did he know her work schedule?

"I went in anyways to finish up some stuff," she lies quickly while slowly pouring uncooked pasta into the boiling water.

"Don't lie to me!" He suddenly snaps and Zelda instantly spins around to see her husband fuming only inches away from her. His dark eyes are blazing with fury and his mouth is twisted into a deep frown. The setting sun casts a red glow to his already burning face and the red glint in his eyes causes Zelda to flinch. She struggles to inch her way around him but he latches onto her wrists with such a terribly tight grip that she almost cries out. Her heart pounds with the same amount of force as a flag whipping in a hundred miles per hour winds and she feels cold, like she is standing in those icy winds, as she stands there dumbstruck.

"I know where you were," he growls while pressing his forehead against hers and glaring into her horrified blue eyes. In a threatening and slow, deep voice, he continues, "But I need to hear you say it, so I'll ask again. Where. Were. You?"

Zelda struggles to speak but her mouth has gone dry and tears prickle at her eyes. _Don't cry_, she orders herself but her heart swells as she feels a tear fall down her cheek. For the past few months she had been stubborn and pushed away all thoughts of this inevitable moment. How long did she expect this charade to last? Even if her husband never discovered it, how long would Link be willing to play around his back? To her everything is over. The one thing she has enjoyed is going to be snatched away from her. That, and maybe even more.

"Say it," he urges with a menacing hiss and her arm begins to go numb from his painfully tight grip.

Gasping, she somehow manages to mumble fearfully, "I-I was at L-Link's house…"

Her voice is barely audible but it is enough for him. He whips away from her and restlessly runs a hand through his thick black hair. His body shudders for a few seconds before he snatches a plate from the table and hurtles it at the far wall with a furious yell. For the split second that Zelda can see the object, she recognizes it to be her favorite plate. It's so white and clean that it reflects all light, giving it an ethereal glow at night. To her it is like the moon and she cringes the second it shatters against the wall. Pieces of it fly in all directions and the noise is so painfully high pitched and loud that it is worse than any combination of notes she has ever heard.

"Why?" He asks in a thunderous and – to her surprise – desperate voice. He spins back around and pins her up against the wall with his enraged and tormented stare.

"Why would you betray me like that!" he snaps again and his voice echoes throughout the empty house.

She is at a loss for words. All she can think is how did he find out about Link? And what is he capable of with that gleam in his eyes?

He stares at her for a few more seconds but it feels like forever to Zelda. He's waiting for a response though receives none. She knows why she did it but terror grips her throat and makes her incapable of speaking.

With another furious grunt, he suddenly storms past her and out to the garage, slamming the door behind him as he exits. Horrified and confused, her legs quickly carry her after him to see him getting into his car and rapidly pulling out of the garage. She isn't sure where he is going but she has a terrible hunch forming in her gut as she watches him rapidly drive away.

* * *

><p>"That is very good, Joseph," Link encourages his student with a smile. "Just be sure to really play out those staccato notes."<p>

Joseph nods in understanding and brings his saxophone to his lips. With a confident look in his brown eyes he begins to try the phrase again.

The two sit in the middle of the room, both with alto saxophones in their hands, and they are facing the window. Joseph doesn't notice it as he begins to play but Link immediately spots an unfamiliar, sleek black car pull into his driveway.

Joseph performs the phrase beautifully and he is rightly surprised when he hears nothing from his usually supportive teacher. Confused, he follows Link's horrified gaze as another car pulls into a driveway. Link recognizes the silver minivan and the blonde haired woman at once, but he does not recognize the large black haired man as he storms up to his door. From the unimaginable fury burning on his face, though, it isn't hard for Link to know who it is.

"Who are they?" Joseph inquires eagerly but Link ignores his question.

"Joseph, get in the kitchen," he orders in a calm voice and somehow manages to hide his nerves behind a composed exterior.

Worry instantly seizes the thirteen-year old and he looks at his teacher with wide hazel eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks urgently.

"Nothing," Link replies a little quicker than usual as he removes the saxophone from around his neck and places it on its stand. He goes to grab the boy's hand but it's too late. The front door swings open.

A large man in a rumpled white shirt and tie storms into the cluttered room. His shoes stomp carelessly over the sheet music and his black curly hair casts a shadow into his dark eyes. He doesn't say a word as his long legs take him across the room to a dumbfounded Link. The music teacher doesn't even have a chance to form a pathetic greeting before the man swings his fist back and punches Link in the face.

With a grunt of pain, Link tumbles backwards and lands uncomfortably on his alto saxophone. He hears a crunching noise from underneath him and recognizes it to be the sound of his instrument's key breaking. Irritation sparks inside his body due to his sudden headache and broken saxophone as the man towers over him.

"Don't you ever touch my wife again you damn bastard!" He roars and grabs Link by his collar. Neither of them even cares about the traumatizing fear in Joseph's eyes as Zelda's husband shoves the music teacher towards his piano. Link barely manages to stop himself from falling over and his vision is blurry from the punch he received. He's about to open his mouth to speak when a familiar voice screams,

"Stop it! Please, don't hurt him!" Zelda cries and rushes to her husband's side. She grabs hold of his arm and desperately tries to prevent him from approaching Link.

"Don't hurt him?" He echoes in an incredulous and enraged voice. Turning his furious dark eyes to her, he yells, "Why shouldn't I hurt him when you hurt me? In all of our years together I never once thought of cheating on you! I've been to thousands of places without you but I never looked at another woman! And this is how you repay me? By trying to protect _him_?"

"This isn't about him," Zelda retorts as tears prick her eyes but she holds them back. In a strong voice, she quickly goes on to say, "This is about us. I know what I did was wrong but I am not fully to blame –,"

"How selfish are you?" he interjects hotly and thrusts her hand off of him. "Are you blaming _me_ for your little affair? I'm not the one who slept with that pathetic man! You're the monster in all of this!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Link's voice suddenly cuts in and, with surprising strength, he shoves the man away from Zelda. With more bitterness in his tone than he has ever used in his life, he snaps, "What husband leaves his wife and daughter by themselves for days? You don't even support her dreams and –,"

"Shut up!" He orders and swings a punch at him again but Link manages to dodge it this time. From behind them, Joseph struggles to find his phone amongst the clutter so that he can call the police before this gets even more out of hand.

"No!" Zelda yells and steps in front of Link. Staring at her husband with an icy gaze, she explains in a powerful voice, "I know I am a terrible person for hurting you this way – one of the most horrible people on Earth actually – but you need to listen to me. Link is right, you are never around and –,"

"So?" her husband interrupts yet again. "Does my absence give you the right to sleep with every guy you see?"

"For once in your life would you just listen to me!" She shouts fervently and the burning desperation in her eyes is enough to silence her stubborn husband. She then takes a deep breath before explaining rapidly, "I know you feel the same way I do about our marriage – that it is nothing more than a petty arrangement. We don't act like a couple anymore and every time I try getting some affection out of you, you push me away. I know work is important to you but there are more important things than business trips and paperwork, like your daughter's piano recital and your wife."

"So what? You want me to go to every one of her little concert things?" He clarifies in his still furious tone. "Fine. I'll go to every one of those things and I'll take you out to some damn dinners. We can leave this whole messy thing behind us once you –,"

"No," Zelda cuts him off and silence falls upon the room. Link stands behind her with his hands in fists, ready for anything, while Joseph huddles beside the piano and stares at the scene with awe. His phone is flipped open and his fingers rest on the keypad but he hasn't called the police yet.

"What?" Her husband asks in a soft yet tense voice.

Zelda only shakes her head as tears begin to form in her eyes once again. Her romance with Link was turning out nothing like she thought it would. The media always made such things seem passionate and beautiful, but standing up to her husband who, no matter how many flaws he has, never deserved to be betrayed this way makes her body numb. He might have failed to be a good husband and father but that doesn't justify her actions. Nothing justifies the pain she has inflicted upon him.

In the end, though, it doesn't really matter that she had an affair. No matter what she does she can no longer feel the love for him she once felt when they first met. It seems that she has been destined for this since the first time he shut himself up in his office.

"No," she repeats after a moment of heavy silence. Her breathing is shallow but she stares at her husband with a regretful gaze. "I-I'm so sorry," she begins in a shaky voice. "But I can't be with you any longer."

Everybody in the room is stunned to silence, but her husband is the first to react. He opens and closes his mouth three times before blurting out, "What? Y-you're…leaving me?"

Zelda nods and feels a salty tear rush down her face. In a soft and tormented voice, she apologizes, "I am so sorry but this…this…"

"You can't do this, Zelda!" He snaps. His tone is no longer furious but full of fear, sorrow, and betrayal. His dark eyes are wide as he continues desperately, "What are you going to do? Run off and get married to that guy! And what about our daughter? She can't grow up without a father."

"It won't be hard. She hasn't had a father her whole life," Zelda can't help but reply honestly in a quiet voice, though it is enough to leave him speechless. Nobody moves for a minute and the tension is so thick that it weighs on their shoulders like enormous slabs of stone.

Then, without a word, the dark eyed man slowly turns around and walks towards the front door. His heavy footsteps echo throughout the still house and, right before he exits, he sends his wife one last, tormented look. There is more emotion in his eyes than he has showed since their marriage and, as the door closes with a final _thud_, Zelda crumples to the ground like a cardboard city breaking under the weight of a falling paper moon.

* * *

><p>After the ordeal, Zelda needed time off and she took her daughter with her to her mother's house. There they stayed for half a year where she simply focused on calming her hectic life and finalizing the divorce. She ended up with full custody of her daughter and the house. Her husband didn't put up a protest and never raised his voice throughout their meetings. He didn't glare or scowl. He was perfectly civil but still not the man that she loved.<p>

As time grew on she began to miss Link dearly. She insisted that her daughter play the piano every day so that when they returned he would be impressed by her skill. Even Zelda worked on her singing and she began playing with art. The two activities slowly repaired her broken heart and, as more weeks past, she began to dream of another future: a future with Link, her beautiful daughter, and her two favorite activities.

After six months of relying on her mother, Zelda and her daughter returned home. While her little girl transferred back to her old school, she remained at home and began working on a painting for a few days. It consisted of a bright moon that illuminated the night sky and sailed over a lit, bustling city. There was a sturdy, thickly leaved tree and a lively parade marching down one of the many streets. It took a few days full of endless hours but the final result was beautiful: the strokes were precise and colors enticing. She was rusty but even years without practice couldn't rid her of her skills.

And now, a year later, Zelda walks up to the familiar brown house with the finished project in her hand. Her boots crunch the snow and the sun warms her pale face as she rings the doorbell.

Moments later and Link opens the door. Naturally, he is stunned to see her there but a smile spreads across his face the second she hands him the painting.

"I want to try again," Zelda announces in a sincere voice, and her heart melts once more when Link turns his understanding blue eyes on her. Oh how she has missed his gorgeous face and charming smile, but she regains her composure and goes on to explain, "I've taken so many wrong turns in my life, and maybe that is because I never had you by my side to believe in me, but that doesn't matter anymore. If music notes can start over then so can I."

She then puts on a small, charming smile and sticks her hand out. With a fresh light in her light blue eyes, she introduces herself in a tinkling voice, "Hello, I'm Zelda Harkarian."

Link grins at her as he entwines their fingers together. A sparkle dances across his cobalt eyes and he steps towards her. In his smooth voice, he replies, "It's nice to meet you Zelda. I'm Link Oakwood."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," She mentions with a giggle as Link presses his forehead against hers. Grinning wickedly, he adds,

"Or more."

And with that he gently kisses her and her body relaxes instantly. This time she is positive that she won't ruin everything. This time, she'll keep her paper moon intact.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note<em>

I told you it was dramatic.

I won't say much here and I'll try to keep my AN short and to the point. Like I said before, this fic is very personal and if you are interested to see how something (or all of it) connects to my life then feel free to ask, I just don't want to post a huge thing about it here because I don't want to bore anybody. And, just so nobody is worried or anything, my parents are not divorced, I have never been married, nor have I been cheated on, but Zelda's relationships do connect with my own.

Also, I purposely had Zelda's husband and daughter remain nameless.

When I finished this one shot I realized that I totally could have posted it as an original story because this doesn't relate to LoZ at all (of course then I'd have to post it on a different website). ….Oh well.

Thank you for reading and I love reviews! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and so is a simple word or two about how you felt about this story. :) And I apologize for any typos, those evil things always seem to find a way to hide from me.

Thanks again!

~~Wave~~


End file.
